Talk:Detroit: Become Human/@comment-67.81.105.207-20180929223227
If D:BC had a DLC: Detroit: Become Human - The Second Chapter Summary: One month after the events of Detroit, the war between the US and Russia has started and both of the nations are in chaos. The war rages on as four different characters set on an adventure to find hope, what they’re looking for, their reasons of fighting, and their own identity. Characters: Sarah (A prototype SQ900 who is an upgrade of the previous SQ800s. Assigned by Cyberlife and the General to participate in the war, she is joined by a squad who distrusts her except for the leader. As the story progresses, Sarah may start to show doubts of her involvement in the war or is hellbent completing her mission, either making her a deviant or a machine. She has the ability to transform parts of her body into tools or defensive weapons and can give direct orders to soldiers via holographic messages. She is also faster and tougher than her opponents and is skilled at using weapons of her own choice. Like Connor, she can die many times but can be replaced and has a software instability feature, which would might turn her deviant.) Tony (A BP500 who is the creation and best friend of a young lonely genius. After a gang confrontation that nearly costed him his life, his creator recovered him with nanotechnology. After waking up from his slumber, Tony finds out that his friend was missing. With his new powers and determined to find him, Tony goes on a dangerous journey to get him back home. Thanks to nanotechnology, Tony gains powers such as super strength, regeneration, super speed, and high jumps, which can help him with obstacles. Although inexperienced in combat, his powers cover for this disadvantage. He also has persuasion, which can increase or decrease depending on his actions, positive or negative.) Rachel (A teenager with no memories of her past. All she could remember is that she was hit by a truck and was taken in by two Columbian Red Ice dealers trying to make money. After three years of enjoying life, she was forced to leave after a deadly firefight presumably takes the life of her two friends. Wanting to find hope in this world, Rachel sets on a journey to a war-torn Russia unbeknownst to her. Like Kara, she can’t fight on her own and has to use her speed and agility to outlast her opponents. Because she isn’t an android, she uses a phone to look at her objectives and to preconstruct. As the story progresses, she will start regaining her memories and starts to show signs of who she really is.) Ethan Shum (A 35-year-old human who lives in Cleveland, Ohio in solitude with his AP700 named Alexa. After visiting a relative and having the police hunting him down for a crime he didn’t commit, Ethan goes on quest with Alexa to do what he could have done long ago. Likewise, Ethan is the only human playable and requires Alexa to look at his objectives, scan the area, and to preconstruct events. He can also use his phone in case Alexa is unavailable. Both of them can help each other to get rid of things in their way. Ethan is capable of fighting and gains help from Alexa to counter enemies on their way. Ethan can either become a indifferent person with morals or a violent character who is his own worst enemy.)